Not Quite Beauty and the Beast
by LindyK1987
Summary: A disfigured girl comes to Hogwarts. Will she make friend or will her looks discourage anyone from knowing her. Can she encourage one cold Slytherin into opening up? *some elements taken from Beastly  movie not book *


disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything therein. I am just playing with her toys for a bit.

a/n: I hope that you enjoy my story. Constructive criticism only please.

Chapter 1 *Ophelia's POV*

I walked down the aisle between the house tables. My hood was up preventing my face from showing. I knew I would have to un-hood my self, showing the whole school my cursed face. In my family beauty is a symbol of status and my aunt, who thought I was more beautiful than her cursed me to look like a freak until true love's kiss broke the spell.

*flashback*

"Auntie Cynth, please reconsider." I said. "Do you have any idea what you'd be doing to me?"

"Yes." She said. "You would be disowned for shaming the family. And I will take my place as heir of the manor." It wasn't hard to believe that she would do this but it hurt none the less. I tried to run but the spell hit me before I could get out. I screamed in pain as cuts formed but never healed. I could feel small bits of metal inside them and on the bridge of my nose. My hair fell out and dropped to the floor like an ivory curtain. I looked up at my aunt to see a cruel smile on her face. She held out a square silver mirror. "Look at what you have become."

I looked in the mirror and in my heart I wanted revenge. While looks were not important to me, my favorite feature was my hair and now it was gone.

"You cold hearted bitch." I snarled. "You want the manor you can have it but I am taking some of my parent's things"

"Take what you want and get out of my house." Auntie Cynth said. I went into my parent's room and shrunk as many photo albums and family heirlooms as I could. That bitch would not be getting my mother's treasures. Once I was done I went to the Owlery and got my Sooty owl names Lilith. I refused to abandon her to my Cynth's dubious care. Once I had everything I needed I left. I went from inn to inn making my way to Scotland where I was brought to the school by portkey by Professor McGonagall. I was to attend Hogwarts now that the Dark Lord was dead.

*end flashback*

I stood just in front of the High table. I lowered my hood and watched as all but one face twisted into horror or pity. The one who looked at me as if I were normal had sallow skin, a hook nose, black eyes and lank greasy black hair. I knew who he was right away, Severus Snape, youngest Potions Master in Britain. It would be an honor to study under his tutelage. The Transfigurations teacher, Minerva McGonagall, had a worn and torn hat in her hands.

"I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong in." She explained upon seeing my confusion. I turned and tried not to react to their sounds of disgust. "Piper, Ophelia." I took a deep breath and sat on the three legged stool. I felt the Sorting Hat being placed on my head.

"Hmm…" a voice said in my ear. "I've never sorted a Piper before."

"Please get on with it." I whispered. I could feel all the eyes in the Hall upon me and I wanted to run.

"I see you don't like the limelight, much like Mr. Potter. A love of books and knowledge , a lack of fear when it comes to standing up for what you believe in…cunning as well, tricking your aunt into letting you take millions of galleons worth of heirlooms and tomes. You are brave as well…SLYTHERIN!" The last was said aloud for the Hall to hear. No one made a sound; there was no congratulating me as I sat at my house table. I chose the most secluded spot I could and waited for the 1st years to be sorted. Once the sorting was done Headmaster Dumbledore stood.

"I'd like to welcome all out newcomers and welcome back the rest." The Headmaster said. "Just a few notices before the feast begins. The forbidden forest is, as its name implies forbidden. There is a list of banned objects on the door of Caretaker Filch's office. That will be all. Begin to feast." He sat down and food appeared on the tables. I was amazed by the sheer amount of food. I took a bit of everything near me. I looked around to see that every now and then a student would look at me frown then look away. After the 10th time I was ready to scream. I know I looked like a freak. No need to keep reminding me by looking at me as if I was contagious. I noticed a blonde boy at my table kept glaring at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked. "Never seen a face before?"

"I have never seen a face as ugly as yours before." The boy said,

"And who are you to be calling me ugly?" I growled.

"Draco Malfoy" He said bragging. I rolled my eyes. He sneered at me. "I'm assuming your family disowned you for your hideous face?" I wanted nothing more than to beat him down.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said. "What you say holds little importance."

"To you," He said. "But to the others…I can make your life here a living hell or a heaven. It is all up to you." I rolled my eyes again.

"If everyone in Slytherin follows you then I may have to change my opinion of this house." I said. "You are neither cunning nor sly. You remind me of a bull in a china shop: obvious and distasteful." I heard snickers around me.

"You'll pay for that." Draco said.

"Whatever." I said. When the feast was done the Headmaster stood and told the prefects to lead the students to the dorms. When I reached the Slytherin dorms with the rest of the students we were met by Professor Snape. He stood before us looking intimidating and unkind.

"You all were selected to be in Slytherin house." He said. "Every other house will label you as evil. Slytherins look after their own when outside the common room. Also, what ever problems any of you have with a member of this house will be dropped when you leave the common room. You will show inter-house unity. Within the next couple weeks each Slytherin starting with the 1st years will meet me for an interview and mandatory health check up. If any of you choose to miss your appointment you will be punished accordingly. I will owl you when each of you with the date and time of your appointment." I smiled at the dedication that he showed each student. I felt pride at being taught by Professor Snape. "1st years I want you in bed now. 2nd to 7th years will be in bed by 11 o'clock." He looked at me. "Ms. Piper, I will speak with you in my office." I nodded and followed him out the common room and to his office a few corridors down.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" I asked apprehensively.

"No Miss Piper, you have not done anything wrong." He said. "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"I have no problem answering any questions you have." I said. "I have nothing to hide." He nodded.

"Even so, I will allow you to tell me when you don't want to discuss something." He said. "How did you come to look like this?"

"Like a freak? Ugly?" I said. "This was a recent transformation. My aunt is a very jealous person and she cursed me. No glamour will hide it nor do any potions heal it."

"What was she jealous of?" Professor Snape asked. I tried to say it on a way that did not make my family sound shallow and petty, but I found I could not.

"My beauty, at the time, and my sizeable inheritance from my mother and father were all reasons for her to curse me and take it all." I said. "In the Piper family beauty not blood gives status. The more appealing and beautiful you look the more important you are." I rolled my eyes. "It's absolutely shallow and vain but that is the way it has been for centuries. I was the heir as the most beautiful, but once my aunt cursed me I was disowned for looking like a monster. I cannot return to my family manor or even be seen with my remaining family."

"You record indicate that you are 17 turning 18 in November." He said. "Were you tutored privately?"

"Yes." I said. "However I decided that attending Hogwarts would be an experience I would enjoy, even if some of the students give me a hard time because of my looks." I smiled. "I hope that I am a credit to Slytherin house."

"I'm sure you will be." He said. "It's time you head back to the common room. If anyone gives you trouble about the effects of your curse, let me know."

"I will Professor Snape." I said. "Good night."

"Good Evening Miss Piper." He said before I left the office. I went back into the common room to be cornered by Malfoy.

"What did Professor Snape want?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." I said. I turned to walk into the girls' dorm for 7th years when I was pushed to the floor. I looked up and saw a girl with medium length black hair and an expression of disgust on her face.

"You better not speak to Draco like that again." She said. "The rest of the girls and I have no problem of putting you in your place." I rolled my eyes.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson." She said. "I am the queen here in Slytherin, so remember your place." I scoffed before continuing to the dorms. When I reached the bed that had my trunk in front it, I began to cast protective spells and alarms when anyone tried to touch my things. Anyone that tried to take my belongings would find themselves getting a nasty shock and walking around with crimson and gold hair all day. I smirked before climbing into bed. The trip had exhausted me and the talk with Professor Snape didn't help. Though I seemed unaffected by my aunt's betrayal, it hurt me greatly that she would curse me out of sheer jealousy. I fell asleep dreaming of my parents

~dream~

My parents were standing before me, hand-in-hand.

"Mum, Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"We are allowed to visit you this one time." Mum said. "What your Aunt did was terrible and she will get what she deserves in the end."

"That she will" Dad said. "We are so proud of you. You are overcoming every challenge placed before you. Trust Severus Snape, when things are at their worst he will become your sanctuary." I smiled and nodded tears filling my eyes.

"I will." I said. "This is the last time I'll see you until I cross the Veil, isn't it."

"Yes." Mum said. "But we will be watching you always. Be strong in the times to come and remember Severus will help you if you ask." She kissed my brow as did Dad. "Goodbye my darling."

"Goodbye my little piper." Dad said, "Don't forget your music it can indeed soothe the savage beast." I watched as their image faded away.

~end dream~

I woke with a smile on my face. I began to prepare for my day hoping everything would work out fine. Once i was ready i made my way to the Great Hall.

"Hey beast." a voice said. I turned smile slipping off my face.

Had to leave a small cliff hanger. :D I hope you review. Reviews are not required but they would be appreciated.


End file.
